USC 100
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 52 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Ofra Haza "You" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Naples 99 Jerusalem 101 ► }} Universong 100 was the one hundredth edition of the Universong Contest, that was held for the very first time in the Far East, specifically in the city of Tokyo, capital city of Japan, from 8th to 27th June, 2017. The Japanese capital was chosen to host this centennial contest after the winning of the band Man with a Mission, with the song "Dead end in Tokyo", on the previous edition held in Naples, Italy. As every ten editions, the Universong Contest is engaged in a special edition, this time chosen internally by the administrators from four different options. The chosen one was "Retrovision". The elegitibity criteria are: Songs from the 60s, 70s, 80s and 90s, with a limit of song release before December 31st, 1999. In an unprecedented movement, the rule against super world hits was relaxed only for this edition. Even though, remixes and covers are still not allowed. Apart from this special edition and the Champions edition to be played amongst the last ten winners, the Universong Contest team prepared a second Congratulations edition, to commemorate the 100 editions of the Universong Contest. Israel, at the end of this edition, achieved its second winning, and the first since USC 74. Ofra Haza was responsible for the second Israeli winning, thanks to the song "You", from 1997. The Israeli entry got 295 points, with seven sets of twelve points (from Australia, Colombia, Finland, Philippines, Poland, Serbia and Wales). The score got by Israel became the second best for a winning entry in the history of the Universong Contest, only surpassed by the winning score of 305 points got by Loïc Nottet in USC 93, while surpassing the records got by Kamaliya in USC 70, Álvaro Soler in USC 89 and Lisa Lois in USC 54. England got its fourth consecutive top 5 finish, as well as its second runner-up position in a row. The band Dead or Alive with their 1984 hit "You spin me round (Like a record)" made the British country, as well as in USC 59 and USC 60, to achieve the second place twice in a row. This time, Dead or Alive did it with 208 points, with four sets of 12 points (from Chile, Estonia, Italy and San Marino). While the third place went to Germany. The 1978 hit "Rasputin" by BoneyM improved the record of this country, by collecting a total of 183 points, being also the favourite of four juries who gave it 12 points (Cyprus, Japan, Kosovo and The Netherlands). The top 10 was completed by the entries from San Marino, Sweden, Colombia, Greece, Cyprus, The Netherlands and Philippines (country that broke in this edition the record of 15 editions out of a Grand Final, gaining its second best historical position). About the city Tokyo, officially Tokyo Metropolis, is the capital of Japan and one of its 47 prefectures. The Greater Tokyo Area is the most populous metropolitan area in the world. It is the seat of the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government. Tokyo is in the Kantō region on the southeastern side of the main island Honshu and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. Formerly known as Edo, it has been the de facto seat of government since 1603 when Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu made the city his headquarters. It officially became the capital after Emperor Meiji moved his seat to the city from the old capital of Kyoto in 1868; at that time Edo was renamed Tokyo. Tokyo Metropolis was formed in 1943 from the merger of the former Tokyo Prefecture (東京府 Tōkyō-fu) and the city of Tokyo (東京市 Tōkyō-shi). Tokyo is often referred to as a city, but is officially known and governed as a "metropolitan prefecture", which differs from and combines elements of a city and a prefecture, a characteristic unique to Tokyo. The Tokyo metropolitan government administers the 23 Special Wards of Tokyo (each governed as an individual city), which cover the area that was the City of Tokyo before it merged and became the metropolitan prefecture in 1943. The metropolitan government also administers 39 municipalities in the western part of the prefecture and the two outlying island chains. The population of the special wards is over 9 million people, with the total population of the prefecture exceeding 13 million. The prefecture is part of the world's most populous metropolitan area with upwards of 37.8 million people and the world's largest urban agglomeration economy. The city hosts 51 of the Fortune Global 500 companies, the highest number of any city in the world. Tokyo ranked third in the International Financial Centres Development IndexEdit. The city is also home to various television networks such as Fuji TV, Tokyo MX, TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, Nippon Television, NHK and the Tokyo Broadcasting System. Tokyo ranked first in the Global Economic Power Index and fourth in the Global Cities Index. The city is considered an alpha+ world city – as listed by the GaWC's 2008 inventory11 – and in 2014, Tokyo was ranked first in the "Best overall experience" category of TripAdvisor's World City Survey (the city also ranked first in the following categories: "helpfulness of locals", "nightlife", "shopping", "local public transportation" and "cleanliness of streets"). In 2015, Tokyo was ranked as the 11th most expensive city for expatriates, according to the Mercer consulting firm, and also the world's 11th most expensive city, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit's cost-of-living survey. In 2015, Tokyo was named the Most Liveable City in the world by the magazine Monocle. The Michelin Guide has awarded Tokyo by far the most Michelin stars of any city in the world. Tokyo ranked first in the world in the Safe Cities Index. The 2016 edition of QS Best Student Cities ranked Tokyo as the 3rd-best city in the world to be a university student. Tokyo hosted the 1964 Summer Olympics, the 1979 G-7 summit, the 1986 G-7 summit, and the 1993 G-7 summit, and will host the 2020 Summer Olympics and the 2020 Summer Paralympics. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non-Finalists Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Champions Edition 91-100 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. Congratulations: 100 Editions of the Universong Contest As well as in USC 50, a special edition of the Universong Contest is prepared to commemorate the centennial editions of this contest. 44 of the most representative entries in the 100 editions of history of USC, from an equal number of countries, were selected by the admins of the Universong Contest for this special competition to define the best out of these. Results Category:Universong Contest